


Фата Моргана

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Таймлайн - перед первой книгой серии X-Wing. Антиллес уговаривает Тикхо, сидящего под домашним арестом, согласиться на ограничения службы безопасности.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Kudos: 1





	Фата Моргана

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2013 для fandom Star Wars 2013, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Оми).

_кто метал о стенку кости,_

_кто-то юморил со злости,_

_вот и вся любовь_

Хорошо, что в комнате, отведенной Селчу под камеру, нет хронометра: Веджу не хочется знать, сколько он в очередной раз потратил времени на идиотские увещевания.

— ... меня здесь больше не жалуют, зачем навязываться, — с безупречным равнодушием повторяет Тикхо в который раз.

— И куда ты пойдешь? — злится Ведж.

— Пиратом стану? — Селчу улыбается во все тридцать два, как будто это потрясающая шутка. Он валяется на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и это бы выглядело небрежно, — Тикхо держится, Тикхо пережил Лусанкию, домашний арест стерпеть ему раз плюнуть, чего там, Тикхо плевать на всю систему безопасности Альянса разом и еще на имперскую так, за компанию. Правда, обреченность в тусклом взгляде несколько не вписывается в картину: как и то, что на кровати он валяется почти полтора стандартных месяца, не отрываясь от этого увлекательного занятия даже на с трудом выбитые еженедельные полеты на тренажере.

Даже на предложение вернуться на службу.

Сжимая пальцы на ребре железного стола плотнее, чтобы не сломать Селчу что-нибудь — например, нос, — Антиллес думает, не озвучить ли про обреченность вслух. Принял поражение, значит, сложил лапки, значит, разочаровался, значит.

— Тик. Соглашайся. Без тебя я эскадрилью не соберу.

Тикхо моргает, раз, второй, потом вдруг резко поднимается с койки.

— ... Хорошо, согласен, — кивает он, подходя ближе и кладя ладони на поцарапанную столешницу зеркально напротив Веджа.

— Согласен. Как угодно, с передачей телеметрии, без лазеров, с бомбой в затылке, без скафандра. Как. Угодно. Он срывается на рык уже на телеметрии, а последние два слова вбивает в хлипкий стол ладонями, и Ведж в очередной раз жалеет многострадальный предмет обстановки. Сразу бы так, хочет сказать Антиллес, но боится спугнуть момент. — А теперь, — выдохнув, ласковым тоном продолжает Тикхо, давая понять, что снисходит до объяснений безнадежному идиоту, — скажи мне, что мое согласие изменит.

Кажется, Ведж глупо ухмыляется и не может этого скрыть. Кажется, Тик сейчас его просто придушит.

— Спасибо, — ровно говорит Селчу, — довел.

Ну слава Силе, не в нос. Антиллес честно ловит удар в челюсть, раз уж заслужил, морщится и подныривает под руку, чтобы обойтись без второго. Сам он удачно попадает в солнечное сплетение, приобнимает согнувшегося Тикхо и, пока тот пытается отдышаться, ухватившись за край кровати, бросает, не оборачиваясь, вошедшим на шум, что-то там спрашивающим охранникам:

— Вон.

Наверное, тон был достаточно зверским, потому что дверь закрывается очень быстро.

Они стоят так близко, что дыхание смешивается, Ведж кладет ладонь Тикхо на загривок, сжимает: смотри на меня. Селчу выпрямляется и смотрит — он на полголовы выше, но все равно снизу вверх, — с недоверием и надеждой, и глаза у него снова яркие, как море.

— Все изменит, — выдыхает Антиллес и все никак не может перестать ухмыляться, — мы еще полетаем, Тик.

А Акбара уговорить — такая, в сущности, ерунда.


End file.
